Sombras de una Mente Oculta
by AudifaZ
Summary: ¿Qué harías si la vida te da la oportunidad de rehacer tus recuerdos?... Sakura pierde la memoria, dejando atrás su antigua vida, quizá hasta esposo e hijos, y ahora encuentra a un casanova millonario, Shaoran ¿Qué elegirá ella?


_Hola a todos._

_Soy Audifaz, nueva en la categoría SakuraxShaoran. Me encantan muchas de las historias que publican aquí, hay escritoras muy talentosas, y espero también rendirles un buen momento con esta trama que me tenía muy inquieta por muchos días, y no sabía si publicarla… _

_¿Qué harías si la vida te da la oportunidad de rehacer tus recuerdos? Cuando lo pierdes todo, hasta tu identidad, y descubres que es más fácil soñar con el amor que estar atrapado en él, porque solo te tortura en todas las formas posibles. Entonces, te das cuenta que el riesgo tiene poca consecuencia, y debes aferrarte al único rayo de esperanza… El nuevo día que vendrá._

_Hoy comparto este fic con ustedes, espero que les guste…_

_---------- _

**Sombras de una mente oculta**

**Prólogo**

----------

"…_De pronto el tiempo se desvaneció ante mis ojos, los recuerdos eran cada vez más borrosos, y el pensar, más doloroso. La calle se hacía un eterno camino, largo y sin fin. Ya no alcanzaba a divisar el semáforo frente a mí, cuando todo se oscureció. Mis ojos no pudieron ver más allá de mi sombría soledad, y solamente caí. Desde ahí, empezó mi nueva vida…"_

Camino a mi oficina, en mi ferrari enzo. La vi pasar, muy hermosa. De cabello ébano y piel cremosa, pechos firmes y cintura estrecha. Menuda, delicada y sosegada.

La luz roja me dio la oportunidad de observarla mejor. Su largo cabello oscuro balanceándose al roce del viento, sus largas piernas bien torneadas titubeaban al caminar, parecía preocuparle algo, y frente a mis ojos se desmayó. Me sobresalté.

El semáforo cambió, dándonos paso, y en medio de los pitos de carro que inundaron el ambiente, volcándolo hostil y fastidioso. Bajé y fui a su lado. ¡Gracias a Dios aún tenía pulso!... Más, las personas empezaron a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor, con miradas curiosas y extrañas. Todos querían saber que la había sucedido, pero ninguno fue capaz de auxiliarla.

Debía hacerme responsable, después de todo se desmayó frente a mi auto, o esa era la excusa que me inventé para llevarme a la hermosa muchacha que había robado mi atención. La tomé en brazos y la coloqué en el asiento del copiloto.

Uno que otro, reclamó sin derecho, que no debía moverla me dijeron; pues era peligroso. Tenían razón, pero ¿Cómo dejarla indefensa sobre el suelo? Y, más aún si el hospital se hallaba a pocas cuadras.

Presioné el acelerador al máximo, las llantas chirriaron sobre el pavimento, asustando a los presentes, obligándolos a retroceder rápidamente. Y, así me dirigí a toda velocidad al hospital de Tokio…

Media hora después de casi haber desgastado las suelas de mis zapatos, al caminar ansiosamente de un lado a otro dentro del salón de espera, salió un doctor.

–_¿Qué es usted para ella? _–Me preguntó directamente, desconfiado, y observando la libreta de anotaciones, pasaba las hojas una y otra vez, haciendo más tensa la situación, _–No tiene los documentos de identificación, pero espero que usted sea un familiar que pueda hacerse cargo de la jovencita._

Se arregló los lentes al decir lo último. Asumí que hablaba de la parte económica.

–_Soy… _–Seguramente si le decía que la encontré en la calle, desmayada, y más aún que no tenía la menor idea de quien era, no me diría nada acerca del estado de salud de la muchacha, _–¿Es tan grave lo que tiene?_

Por un momento dudó en responder, me analizó detenidamente. Fue seguro que mi sorpresa sincera lo confundió como angustia, esa clase de angustia que siente un familiar cercano, cuando se entera que a quien quiere le ha ocurrido algo.

–_La joven presenta un cuadro de fuga disociativa._

–_Perdón… ¿Fuga disociativa?_

–_Sí, una clase de amnesia… ¿Ha sufrido algún tipo de trauma o golpe emocional?_

–_Yo sólo la he ayudado a venir aquí, no conservo parentesco con ella _–Confesé.

–_Mmm Ya veo, ya veo… La jovencita no tiene daño físico._

–_Entonces, se recuperará _–Afirmé, jugando al especialista.

Me había equivocado, no le importaba mi nulo parentesco con la interna, solamente si era yo quien iba a pagar la hospitalización de ella, y luego de asegurarse, claramente me explicó como pudo haber perdido la memoria, y los recuerdos de toda su vida pasada. Algún evento que la lastimó demasiado, hizo bloquear su mente. Sin necesidad de daño físico, solamente lo olvidó todo.

Cargué los gastos a mi cuenta, y acordé en que la mantengan lo máximo posible en el hospital; era capaz de darme cuenta que no tendría donde ir, o a quien acudir, ¡No recordaba ni su nombre! Estaba tremendamente conmovido por aquella hermosa jovencita, que seguramente no pasaría de los veintitrés años, y quedaba completamente vulnerable ante la vida… Yo, ya no podía hacer más, después de todo no era nada para esa joven, y además antes de que todo eso ocurriera, iba camino a la junta de posesión de la nueva flota de aviones para LI AIRLINES, y ya estaba retrasando demasiado mi llegada a la oficina.

El mercado de las aerolíneas en Japón se estaba volviendo muy competitivo, y tenía que trazar estrategias muy inteligentes para mantener mi compañía en el primer lugar en este país, por ello había adquirido una docena de los más modernos aviones para asegurar el confort y seguridad de los pasajeros en los largos viajes. Podía darme el lujo de comprar cuantos aviones quisiera. Lastimosamente las otras aerolíneas no, convirtiendo LI AIRLINES en el imperio del momento.

Recientemente había llegado de Londres, para asegurar la ostentosa adquisición de esos aviones para la filial en Japón. No tenía un hogar fijo, si de esa forma se lo podía llamar, así que vivía en el lugar que me complaciera, tanto en los penthouses de los hoteles más lujosos, como en mansiones alquiladas. Y, únicamente contaba con mi hermana menor, Fuutie. Que se encontraba en el mejor internado de Suecia, a ella le encantaba estar ahí, y este año, para sus vacaciones, decidió pasarlas conmigo. Era demasiada cariñosa, siempre me decía que ella cuidaría de mí, y que se encargaría de dar la aprobación para la mujer que se convirtiera en mi esposa. Testaruda.

Pero mi vida privada, no iba tan bien como los negocios, si tuviera que vivir de ella, estaría en quiebra. Que ironía.

Podía tener la mujer que quisiera, todas caían a mis pies al reconocerme como el multimillonario Li Shaoran, todas tras mi fortuna, como lo estuvo una ocasión Naomi, hija de un prestigioso abogado de Inglaterra.

Hace cinco años me había comprometido con ella en matrimonio, pero cuando se vio embarazada de mi hijo, mi primogénito, simplemente se deshizo de él sin decírmelo, cuando ya estuvimos casados me enteré y no por declaración de ella, sino por la indiscreta llamada de su mejor amiga, quien celebraba con ella, el no haber perdido su belleza por el embarazo. Ya que lo había interrumpido. Inmediatamente preparé los papeles del divorcio, la mujer que no quería engendrar a mi hijo, seguramente no me amaba a mí tampoco, e hice todo lo posible para que ella no recibiera ni un centavo de mi fortuna. Y así lo hice, quedando profundamente ofendida, dice ella, y por lo cual prometió hacerme la vida imposible.

Menos mal que ya encontró a otro pobre hombre a cual sangrar con sus exigencias, y me dejó en paz a mí, o eso me hizo creer…

Cuando la luna reemplazó al majestoso sol, y se suponía que debería estar durmiendo, los pensamientos que revoloteaban en mi mente no me dejaban conciliar el sueño. Ella, venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza, era tan vívida su presencia, su cabello, su piel, me estaba… Obsesionando, con una joven a la cual apenas había visto por la tarde.

Seguramente, recordar lo que le ocurrió al hijo que nunca llegué a conocer, me llenó de remordimientos, y recayeron en esa muchacha sin nombre, en esa niña bonita, tan frágil y seductora.

Tenía que sacármela de encima, y para ello debía asegurarme que estaba bien. El irme repentinamente después del informe del doctor, es lo que seguramente me inquietaba esa noche. Al día siguiente la visitaría, eso decidí…

**

–_Vaya, fue el mismísimo Li Shaoran el que te trajo aquí, y además de ello, corrió con todos los gastos hospitalarios. _–Comentaba animada una enfermera, mientras arreglaba la almohada, _–¡Que afortunada!_

Espiar es de mala educación, pero no pude contener mi curiosidad por la osada conversación, y sobretodo porque yo era el centro de ella. Así, que escuché divertidamente a través de la puerta entreabierta, antes de entrar en la habitación.

–_¿Cómo no puedes conocerlo? _–Se exaltó, _–Si es el dueño de una inmensa fortuna, además de ser guapísimo, el sueño de toda chica… _–Suspiró, _–Su piel bronceada, que ayuda a resaltar esos enigmáticos ojos color chocolate, alto de espalda ancha… _–Definitivamente esa enfermera divagaba al tratar de describirme. Sonreí, sonreí mucho al escuchar esa breve declaración, y más por ver el inocente rostro de la muchacha, que se aventuró a preguntar:

–_¿Estás enamorada de él?_

–_Oh no! Pero puedo admirar la belleza humana…_

Entré dando un pequeño golpe a la puerta, para dar oportunidad a que no diga algo comprometedor, si es que lo iba a hacer. La enfermera se sorprendió mucho al verme y se sonrojó demasiado, capaz avergonzada porque se dio cuenta que pude haberla escuchado en su indiscreta conversación.

–_So-soy Daidouji Tomoyo, cualquier… Cosa que necesite puede llamarme _–Dijo al salir torpemente de la habitación.

Y, allí estaba ella, sentada sobre la cama, con los brazos delicadamente cruzados sobre su regazo. Mirándome, con sus enormes ojos verdes, pestañeó varias veces, haciendo esfuerzo por recordarme. Entonces giró levemente su rostro en señal de confusión. No me conocía, era lógico que no se acordara de mí.

Se la veía completamente encantadora, su cabello era realmente oscuro y contrastaba con su piel blanca, abrió levemente sus labios para pronunciar algo. Pero mejor se quedó en silencio.

–_Soy Shaoran Li, ayer te desmayaste frente a mi auto, y te traje para que te atendieran._

–_Lo siento, no sabría que nombre darle porque… _–Se pasó su pequeña mano entrelazando sus dedos por su cabello, _–No lo recuerdo… Aún así le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mí… _–Sonrió débilmente.

Bajó su rostro, frunciendo sus labios, y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, parecía asustada. Debía ser muy mortificante vivir en una oscuridad absoluta, ver tu alrededor y no reconocer a nadie, estar anclada en una cama de hospital sin poder decir sin siquiera tu nombre.

Me acerqué muy despacio hasta alcanzar el sillón junto a la cama. Me senté y susurré.

–_Niña bonita._

Me miró aún más confundida por las palabras que pronuncié. _–¿Qué ha dicho?_

–_Que debería decirte Minako, ¿Sabes que significa niña bonita? Y tú eres… Muy hermosa._

Sonrió sinceramente al escuchar mi intento de flirteo, y trató de disimular su sonrojo, al bajar su mirada, haciendo que parte de su cabello cayera como cascada sobre su rostro ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella en su estado? Yo mismo sonreí disimuladamente. Hasta dónde podría llegar cuando quería obtener algo, y al parecer mi subconsciente quería actuar por mí, la deseaba. Y me estaba dando cuenta de ello.

–_Es usted muy amable, pero… No debería molestarse en venir hasta aquí para ver a una… Desconocida._

Fruncí el ceño.

–_No te preocupes, vine a darte esto._

Del bolsillo interior de mi saco Armani, saqué una fina tarjeta de LI AIRLINES, que contenía todos mis datos, y la dirección de mi oficina en Tokio. Se la extendí, indicándole que cuando saliera del hospital vaya inmediatamente a verme para ayudarla en lo que era posible.

La leyó detenidamente, y al volver su vista hacia mí, tenía los ojos completamente vidriosos, las lágrimas querían escapar de ella. No dijo nada, ni una palabra más, y sólo me observó sosteniendo en una de sus manos la tarjeta.

No la entendía, y era completamente frustrante el que no hablara. Ni para agradecerme, ni para gritarme por compadecerla. Nada. Misteriosa y sutilmente enigmática, avivó aún más mi interés en ella.

Me levanté, y tras un -_Espero tu visita-_ salí de la habitación…

**

Seis semanas habían pasado desde la ocasión que la fui a visitar, y jamás acudió a mí, pese a ofrecerle ayuda desinteresadamente. Claramente estaba, la había ofendido, el solo pensar que recibiría limosnas de mi parte por sentir lástima de su condición, hizo que ella rechazara mi apoyo ¡Realmente quería ayudarla! Pero no era tiempo de pensar en pequeñeces que ya pertenecían al pasado. En pocas horas Fuutie arribaría para pasar sus vacaciones de verano conmigo. Y mi hermanita menor esperaba que yo la recogiera en el aeropuerto.

Para hacer más entretenida su visita a Japón, adquirí una propiedad en las afueras de la ciudad, donde podía montar a caballo cuando desee, sobretodo un caballo de sangre árabe que se lo compré especialmente para ella. Fuutie era mi única familia, y por tanto la consentía en todo, y a sus trece años, ya se había vuelto muy vanidosa, pero seguía conservando sus cálidos sentimientos. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella…

–_Sr. Li, una joven Minako desea verlo._

Me indicó mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

"_Después de todo si vino" _pensé mientras sonreía victoriosamente. Y se había dejado el nombre que le elegí. Inmediatamente ordené que la dejaran pasar.

Al abrirse la puerta, me reveló una esbelta joven con un sencillo vestido verde olivo, estaba muy bien arreglada, y su cabello, su cabello más claro, casi castaño.

Ella se fijó que miraba extrañado el cambio de color que había sufrido su cabello, enroscó con sus dedos un mechón, y me sonrió, mordiendo sus labios.

–_Al parecer este es mi verdadero color, que puedo decir soy… Castaña _–Rió dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio.

Se veía más viva, alegre y tranquila. Seguramente había recuperado la memoria, el doctor había dicho, que algunas veces solía ser temporal, por ello no me había ido a ver, recuperó su vida pasada, capaz estaba casada, y quien sabe hasta podría ser madre de unos hermosos niños, igual a ella.

Esos pensamientos me hicieron enloquecer por un momento, y mi rostro se volvió frío, para sorpresa de mi frágil visitante. Quien esperó ansiosa de pie frente a mi escritorio. Me levanté.

–_Que descotes soy, por favor toma asiento._

La dirigí tomándola de la mano hacia uno de los sillones de mi despacho. La observé detenidamente ¡Si! Aún parecía preocuparle algo. Prolongó el silencio, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para hablarme. Me estaba encantando el jugar a las adivinanzas. Trataba de descifrar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. Ese misterio en torno a ella la hacía ver muy sensual.

–_Tomoyo fue amable al llevarme a su apartamento, y durante más de un mes me ha cuidado muy bien, pero… _–Entonces no había recuperado la memoria, era cruel decirlo pero me satisfacía saber eso. Que no haya rastro de familiares, o mejor dicho rastro de algún esposo e hijos, ¡Que pensamientos más egoístas!... _–Yo no puedo continuar aprovechándome del buen corazón de Tomoyo, necesito más que sea pagar la mitad del arriendo, llevar comida y valerme por mí misma… _

–_¿Quieres que te ayude económicamente? ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?_

Entornó los ojos hacia mí, controlando su enojo.

–_Creo que no me expliqué bien… Necesito un empleo, no un benefactor._

Se lo estaba dando fácil, podía pedir la cantidad que quisiera, y le extendía el cheque sin protesta. Después de todo, las mujeres se deslumbran con el dinero. La amnesia parecía afectarle ese rasgo también.

–_Entonces… ¿Quieres un empleo? _–Repetí poco convincente.

Asintió con su cabeza y volvió a deslumbrarme con su cálida sonrisa. Esa era su táctica, iba a convencerme con su risueña aparición. ¡Mujeres!

Al observar el reloj, pude ver que eran cerca de las 4 p.m. Fuutie llegaría pronto y debía ir a recogerla. Le propuse a mi encantadora visita que me acompañara hasta el aeropuerto para recibir a mi hermana, y prometí hablarle en el camino acerca de algún trabajo prudente para ella.

Al salir del despacho, le indiqué a mi secretaria la Sra. Ives, que cancelara todas mis citas de la agenda, y por ello me pidió permiso para ausentarse el resto del día, estaba cerca de su séptimo mes de embarazo, y pronto tendría que tomar unas vacaciones para atender a su hijo.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, la Sra. Ives necesitaba colocar un reemplazo en su ausencia, y era una excelente idea dejar a Minako en su lugar… Después de recoger a Fuutie, iba a ordenar adelantar las vacaciones de Ives, y pondría a la joven de ojos verdes en su lugar, como mi secretaria. Sonaba muy bien ¡Mi secretaria personal! Me entusiasmó mucho la idea de tenerla cerca, y verla todos los días…

Cuando nos encontrábamos dentro del aeropuerto, nos dirigimos al sector de arribos. Fuutie llegaría en un avión privado de la compañía, muy emocionada por el vuelo, y sobretodo llena de información sobre su semestre escolar, y no dejaría pasar ni un minuto para empezar a hablar de sus amigas, y su escuela.

–_¡Hermano! _–Gritó al lanzarse a mi cuello y abrazarme con mucha euforia, habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que la vi, y me sorprendí al verla un poco más alta de lo que la recordaba.

Se tranquilizó al ver la presencia de la joven a quien nombre Minako. Entrecerró los ojos, estudiándola de arriba hacia abajo con las manos en la cintura. La ojiverde la saludó amistosamente extendiéndole la mano, ignorando la falta de educación que mostraba Fuutie en esos momentos.

–_¿Eres la novia de mi hermano?_

No, no había cambiado en nada, seguía con la idea de aprobar mis relaciones sentimentales.

–_Me temo que no, solo soy una… Amiga de Shaoran _–Sonrío divertidamente al decir lo último. Y estrechó la mano de Fuutie. Quien parecía haber cambiado de opinión y le devolvió cortésmente el saludo.

–_Me caes bien, creo que seremos buenas amigas…_

El chofer empezó a llevar el equipaje a la limosina de la compañía. Fuutie detestaba mis autos, y como conducía, decía que iba muy rápido para su gusto. Yo sólo me divertía de su cara cada que me reclamaba por la velocidad. Me reía de sus ocurrencias. Iba prendida de mi brazo saltando y contándome todo lo que más podía.

Cuando de pronto vi como Minako se retrasó un poco, y una niñita de poco menos de cinco años se le acercó a abrazarle. No entendí nada, pues ella se había quedado completamente pálida, apartó delicadamente a la niña, y prácticamente corrió hacia la salida…

" …_Quería abrir mi baúl de recuerdos, anhelaba tanto recordar, porque me sentía extraña, como si todo estuviese ocupado, y yo ahí tratando de meterme en un lugar que no era el mío, y sobretodo deseaba conocer el porque esa niñita se me acercó gritándome -mamá-… "_

----------

_Tenemos a Sakura con amnesia, Shaoran un Casanova conquistador, Fuutie una niña mimada pero en el fondo muy dulce, y ahora una niñita que le dice mamá a Sakura, puede que con solo cinco años se haya confundido ¿O no?_

_En el próximo capitulo lo sabremos… _

_Si les gustó comenten, si no les gustó acepto criticas constructivas, y si no deseas dejar ningún review no importa, pero has un esfuerzo por dejar un comentario, es mi primera historia de SxS y deseo conocer si voy bien…. Espero hayas pasado un agradable momento leyendo…_

_Hasta el siguiente capitulo._

…_AUDIFAZ… _


End file.
